


the fallen

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst? IDK, Heaven and Hell, M/M, archangel!jihoon, fallen!soonyoung, how to tag?, im still a dumdum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Jihoon is an archangel ordered to throw fallen angel Soonyoung to hell but ended up falling in love to the latter on their way.





	the fallen

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on jihoon’s dawn teaser and soonyoung’s before dawn teaser photo~

“I looked good wearing that white suit before, you know. But you must admit I’m much, much hotter with this new set of clothes,” Soonyoung whispered dangerously to Jihoon’s ears.

The other gulped. He pretended to act nonchalant and just pushed Soonyoung’s face away from his.

“Why don’t you just come and join me? step out of your comfort zone.” The fallen angel smirked. He’s determined to make this archangel go down with him to hell.

Forever.

“Will you just shut up? I’m not even supposed to be talking to a sinful angel like you. So please, no talking.” Jihoon tried to compose himself. This fallen angel is playing mind games with him.

And he won’t even admit that he can’t resist.

“You being a goody-two-shoe won’t get you anywhere,” Soonyoung tempted. “How about we just go to another place where we can have more freedom?”

The archangel looked at the other, anticipating what place he’s talking about.

“Let’s go to earth.”

Jihoon grimaced. “Don’t be a fool. We can’t escape the higher-up no matter where we go,” he said as he tightens the sinful angel’s cuffs.

Soonyoung just laughed like he gone mad. Jihoon squinted his eyes on the older, not knowing what’s on this angel’s mind.

“But, you must admit you considered accepting my offer, angel,” Soonyoung finally said in a way that sent shivers down Jihoon’s spine.

“I swear to God I don’t have any desire right now but to wipe off that smirk off that face of yours, fallen.” Jihoon growled. He won’t let this black angel play mind games with him.

No, he shouldn’t be affected. He’s an angel. An archangel, bound to do good things.

Good and good things only. He should be tempt-proof and not easily swated by sins.

Not until Soonyoung drew his face near Jihoon’s face. Dangerous enough that with one wrong move, they’ll share something that shouldn’t even happen.

The fallen smirked. “You want to wipe off this smirk? Then...go.”

He put his still handcuffed wrists around te Jihoon’s neck, pulled the other closer to him not breaking eye contact them closed the gap between them, crushing his lips into the archangel’s.

Soonyoung’s kiss is rough and needy.

Jihoon’s mind is in a haze right now. He’s feeling like he’s on cloud nine. So, this is what a ‘sinful heaven’ tastes like.

Without knowing it, he returned the kiss.

The fallen asked for entrance so Jihoon partly opened his lips to make way for the taller angel’s tongue.

This feels so good, he thought. No, to say it feels so good is an understatement. This is beyond good.

When they parted, they’re both out of breath. They looked into each other’s eyes. Jihoon is the first one to avert his gaze.

“This is a sin. You are sinful,” Jihoon said, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “You are a sin.”

Soonyoung kissed the archangel on the forehead.

“Then, let’s be sinful together.”

With those words, Jihoon’s mission to throw Soonyoung into the pits of hell has long been forgotten as they took another path.

This time, they’ll be going down.

Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first drabble i wrote in my acct. huhuhu this is vvv special to me :( i hope you liked it uwu


End file.
